


The voices that hurt me

by DyslexicProblem2224



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Order 66, Post-Order 66, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicProblem2224/pseuds/DyslexicProblem2224
Summary: vod [vohd]= brothercyare[ SHAH-ray]=beloved,loved,popular
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> vod [vohd]= brother  
> cyare[ SHAH-ray]=beloved,loved,popular

It starts by a dream, a really bad dream. It was me ordering to shooting him down like he was my enemy.

“We have to eliminate him. We are good soldiers and….Good soldiers follow orders” CC-2224 quietly said but Cody asked “Why? Why to shot that MAN??” “Cause he is a traitor” CC-2224 answer calmly. “But this man, make every clone to feel so special…He make me feel special. No. Sound like a whisper down in his own mind I won’t kill him. Not him” “The empire needs you trooper and it want you, to kill that Jedi. Let’s not disappoint the emperor.” CC-2224 order.

Cody wanted to yell at the Jedi master, tell him to run away, something to do to save him but he couldn’t. He didn’t know how CC-2224 succeed to make Cody not to move or speak. The only thing he could do was watching. Did really CC-2224 kill Cody? He asked his own self. He didn’t, not yet! I will save him, it’s easy if I found the dumbest way to kill him. For sure he will survive. It almost look impossible, how he can save him if he is on the high ground? When he look around the only thing he saw, was his vod ready for orders. As he look the cannon, it was a shinie next to Sniper. “Sniper go to help the others, trooper I want you to take the cannon” Yes sir was the usual answer from every shinie. He start aiming the general “ Shot a litter lower vod” Cody order. “Why to do that sir?” the shine or else Heart asked.

The general gave this name, saying that he love the heart and the spirt he was having. Heart never complain, he love the name by the first “I want to call you Heart.” the general once said. Heart just blush by the thought of it. He even make a little heart in his cheek, so it was more obvious for the name.

“Because when you shot higher they always miss the spot” Cody answer, Heart just thank him and go to the cannon. Cody almost had a heart attack, when CC-2224 raise the cannon so easily on his general. “Blast him” was the final order and just watch the Jedi fall in the grounds of Utapau. “I’m so sorry cyare. I love you Obi-wan and I hope you going to make it, so we can meet again” he whispers in his heart and by then Commander Cody die and CC-2224 rise. One thing CC-2224 didn’t knew was that Obi-wan never stop looking for Cody.


	2. The beginning of the hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I kinda think to write a continue of this story, if it is okay.

Well that's so great Cody thought, "What happened trooper?" CC-2224 ask almost ironically. " Shut up will ya? What else you need from me? You have the body, the control...." The only thing to check on Cody list was to start fighting with himself .

"You know, it's not that bad as an idea. It would be nice to leave Kamino for a bit" He started to believe that the chip or CC-2224 was kinda hating Kamino and maybe the natural borns. It's a big bet about the stromtroopers for sure. They weren't like clones! More clumsier, less obeyble. If Cody and CC-2224 were having a day to write about them... well most of it would be negative. But who is he to fight the emperor and he's new toy.

Not him though. But going to a dessert planet was worst than a rainy one. He did wanted to leave. Going to Tatooine wasn't going to be a fun trip.

"Fine. I will do it. What's worse going to happen" the defeat finally hit Cody.  
" That's the spirit trooper!" of course CC-2224 would like it. He's obeying that emperor choices of his own death. Unfortunately he knew that melody "good soldiers follow orders" if he said no.  
CC-2224 report positive for that mission, yet deep inside in Cody was wishing to his own death on this mission. He couldn't any more to be the good soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You made it till the end of the story! That's impressive. Sorry if my writing is to simple and less detailed😓 But hope you like it a bit 😊

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! You make it till the end. I'm actually impressed how you deal with my bantashit. Hope you like it. You free to leave even negative comment, I don't mind it at all. Have a great day.


End file.
